Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${1+2(-2k-5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {2(}\gray{-2k-5}{)} $ $ 1 {-4k-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4k + {1 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4k {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-4k-9$